Virtual World
by wonderpeachy
Summary: Gara-gara RP, Jungkook gagal dapet gadis cantik impiannya ditambah pertemuan hari itu membuatnya total berubah!/Vkook or Taekook/Slight! Minyoon/BTS fanfiction/Warning! Yaoi


Taekook or Vkook/slight minyoon!/BTS Fanfiction/warning! Yaoi

.

"Hihihiii"

Jeon Jungkook terkikik geli sembari melihat layar ponselnya. Di sebelah ada Park Jimin yang entah sudah keberapa kali merotasi bola mata melihat tingkah sang teman seperjuangan di kampus.

"Yah! kau kusuruh kesini bukan untuk cekikikan tak jelas begitu! Cepat bacakan lagi kalimat selanjutnya, Jeon!"

Lantas pekikan Jimin membuatnya bangkit ke alam sadar. Menoleh sekilas lalu berdecak sebal. Meletakkan ponsel dan kembali mengambil buku tebal di atas meja baca.

"Iya iya"

Hanya iya iya namun tak ada tanda-tanda Jungkook membacakan kalimat dari buku referensi setelahnya. Bahkan saat Jimin sudah stand by untuk mengetik, pemuda itu malah sibuk mengitari tiap kalimat di halaman yang sama.

Fyi, Jimin sudah mau lo mengerjakan makalah kelompoknya karena akhir-akhir ini Jungkook sibuk dengan ponsel sendiri. Kadang saat makan siang bersama, Jungkook juga suka tertawa atau terkikik gemas. Bukan sama Jimin, bukan. Melainkan pada ponsel yang entah sedang chat dengan siapa.

Dan kini mendapat satu kelompok dengan Jungkook sungguh bencana besar. Pasti Jimin akan kerja sendiri dan Jungkook hanya melakukan setengahnya. Bahkan disuruh baca rangkuman sementara Jimin mengetik saja masih tetap begitu.

"Kau sedang apa, sih?! Lama sekali astaga"

Bungkam sejenak, Jungkook mendongak. "Tadi sampai mana, ya?"

Mendelik malas, Jimin melirik layar laptop. "Menjunjung tinggi"

Matanya membola, "Ho iya" beralih pada buku kemudianㅡmencari kalimat yang sempat terhenti. Setelah ketemu, Jungkook kembali membacakan rangkuman untuk tugas makalah kelompoknya dengan Jimin.

TRIINGG!

Tak sampai tiga baris, terdengar suara notifikasi dan jangan tanya dari ponsel siapa. Segera empunya mengambil benda persegi panjang tersebut, melihat notifkasi pop up yang tertera. Jimin nyaris merebut namun kalah cepat.

"Jungㅡ"

Lagi-lagi Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

 _Viiii_

 _Dua hari lagi di Rouse Cafe, deal?_

Jari-jarinya menari lincah di atas keyboard guna membalas direct message dari couplenya di dunia virtual.

 _Airin Bae_

 _Call!_

Setelah terkirim, Jungkook meletakkan ponsel di atas meja baca kemudian melingkarkan lengan pada bahu Jimin. Menumpu sebelah kaki di atas paha kanan, alis naik turun menatap sang teman seperjuangan yang lantas menoleh. Membalas tatapan bingung menyerempet jijik.

YeaㅡJungkook itu visualnya nyaris mendekati imut dan manis. Jadi melihatnya dengan tampang seperti om-om mesum begitu, sungguh tangan Jimin gatal ingin tabok.

"Tebak aku dapat apa hari ini? Hehehe"

"Dapat es teh kalau ketikan sudah dua halaman" sahut Jimin. Jungkook mendengus. Mengambil ponsel kemudian memperlihatkan layar yang tertera chat direct message dengan parodi V BTS yang menjadi couple di dunia roleplayer.

Itu loh, mainan anak zaman sekarangㅡkatanya.

"Jackpot!"

"Heol,"

"Serius, Jim! ㅡkira-kira cantik tidak ya, hoho"

"Menurutmu saja"

"Menurutku seperti penyanyi Lee Ji Eun? Ya Tuhan kalau memang benar, langsung kusikat" membuang muka keluar jendelaㅡmembayangkan gadis yang menjadi pasangan di dunia roleplayer adalah gadis cantik seperti idolanya. Tersenyum bak orang gila namun kesekian detik berubah datar.

"Kalau pria juga bagaimana?"

Lantas buku tebal menjadi sasaran Jungkook untuk menghajar kepala Jimin. Meringis kesakitan, tangan pendeknya mendorong bukunya kasar.

"Hoi hoi, sakit sialan!"

Kalau mendadak hilang ingatan, habis sudah hubungannya dengan Min Yoongi. Duh gawat, mereka kan belum ke jenjang yang lebih jauh.

"Kalau bicara di filter makanya! Jarang sekali ada laki-laki yang juga memarodikan artis laki-laki juga. Ada juga kemungkinan nol besar!" serunya tepat di wajah Jimin. Mendelik malas, pemuda itu bersedekap.

"Berada di pihak bawah, tapi sok ingin memacari seorang gadis."

"Bicara apa barusan?!"

Jungkook melotot tajam. Tak segan-segan tangan kembali terangkat untuk menghajarnya lagi. Tapi kini bukan kepala sasarannya. Tapi bibir Jimin yang rasa-rasanya ingin di hajar hingga jontor.

"Yah yah yah, sst sst! Kesayangan menelepon"

Alih-alih menghindar, Jimin menghentikan gerakan Jungkook yang ngambang di udara. Menggeser ikon hijau, ponsel didekatkan ke telinga.

"Sayㅡ"

Mencoba menyapa duluan dengan lembut. Tapi nyatanya sudah mendapat sapaan galak dari seberang.

 _"Heh, kau dimana?! Katanya mau makan? Aku sudah selesai kelas, nih!"_

Melirik pada Jungkook yang terkekeh meremehkan. Sempat mengertak kesal tapi tak peduli.

"Iya iya aku juga sudah selesai. Tunggu depan kelas saja, aku kesana"

 _"Jangan lama!"_

"Iya sayangku. Sudaㅡ"

Telepon diputus sepihak. Menatap layar ponsel, ternyata Yoongi sudah menutup duluan. Jungkook nyaris terbahak.

"Laki atau perempuan, jutek begitu? Mending cari seorang gadis yang cantik dan bening sekalian"

"Yang penting sayang" sahutnya enteng. Jimin tak ada waktu untuk peduli. Yang dipikirkan sekarang adalah bisa makan berdua dengan Yoongi. Tak mau pusing-pusing dengan ucapan bocah itu.

Jungkook berdecak sembari menatap Jimin yang membereskan laptop kemudian mendorong buku tebal tadi pada Jungkook.

"Bawa saja untuk dipinjam. Masih banyak yang harus diambil"

"Ho,"

"Jeon, kita tak ada kelas sampai tiga hari ke depan. Kau hutang padaku tentang pertemuan dengan pacar konyolmu dan kenalkan aku padanya"

"Ck, tak mau ntar naksir"

"Maaf ya, Yoongi sudah memuaskan"

"Sinting"

Jimin tertawa keras nyaris tersedak. Tak ingin lama-lama, ia pun beranjak meninggalkan Jungkook.

Disini Jungkook tercenungㅡmenatap kosong keluar jendela.

 _Orang yang bermain sebagai pasangannya di dunia roleplayer itu bukan benar-benar pria di dunia nyata, kan?_

Dan detik itu juga Jungkook merasa karma tengah mengancamnya saat ini.

.

.

Rouse Cafe

Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga.

Berbekal penampilan kasual dengan celana denim sebagai bawahan serta jaket baby blue favorit dan shirt putih sebagai dalaman. Surai honey brown berkali-kali disisir rapi. Poninya pun kadang disampir dengan sebelah tangan.

Sempat ragu sih, namun rasa percaya diri meningkat setidaknya 90% setelah tanya pada ibunya sebelum berangkat.

Duduk manis di sudut kafe, menatap lekat layar ponsel. Jari tangan tak henti mengetikkan sesuatu untuk si V BTS.

TRIINGG!

 _Viiii_

 _Dimana? aku sudah sampai_

 _Airin Bae_

 _Di dalam, masuk saja!_

Tersenyum maluㅡtak tahu kenapa setelah balasan penuh emotikon itu terkirim. Sesekali menengok ke belakang mencari sosok yang ditunggu.

 _Viiii_

 _Oke._

Hanya dibaca, Jungkook terlihat tak sabaran. Menangkup wajah sendiri, bingung dengan sikapnya yang gelisah.

"Kok jadi seperti seorang gadis yang mau bertemu gebetan, ya?"

Ingat saat menemani adiknya dulu bertemu dengan sang pacar. Sama, gerak-geriknya aneh.

Halah, masa bodo dengan kelakuan, kepala refleks menengok begitu bunyi bel tanda pintu kafe terbuka nyaring terdengar. Mata membulat lucu melihat seorang pria yangㅡerr, tampanㅡcelingukan mencari seseorang.

Jungkook kembali berbalik, menatap layar ponsel dengan gugup luar biasa.

"Bukan yang itu, kan" monolognya.

TRIINGG!!

Nyaris terlonjak, kaget mendengar notifikasi dari ponsel sendiri.

 _Viiii_

 _Duduk dimana?_

 _Airin Bae_

 _Di sudut, pakai jaket baby blue_

"Sial, kenapa gemetar begini"

Sungguh tak tahu efek bertemu pria tampan atau dugaannya yang seratus persen terus dielak sedari tadi. Harap-harap cemas bukan pria tadi yang menjadi pasangannya di dunia virtual.

Apa yang akan dikatakan Jimin nanti?!

"Airin?"

Jungkook menoleh horor. Suara husky yang total membuatnya merinding lantas buat membatu di tempat. Mata elangnya menelisik Jungkook dari atas sampai bawah seakan tak percaya dengan wujudnya yang beda gender dengan di roleplayer.

Benarㅡpria tampan yang memasuki kafe tak sampai lima menit yang lalu adalah pasangannya sebagai V BTS di dunia roleplayer. Dan Jungkook telak bungkam hingga tak berkutik dengan keadaannya saat itu.

.

.

Ada yang ngalamin? Sial ini terinspirasi dari teman yang juga begini lel gak bisa nahan tawa kalo udah bayangin saat itu, hoho

btw,udah 2018 masih ada yg terjebak di fake world? he

.

Wonderpeach


End file.
